Shinobi Sweeper
by Ultimate Lyoko Warrior
Summary: What if the Scroll of Sealing had a power to go between dimensions? What if Naruto met up with Train, Sven and Eve? What will happen to the Hyperactive Knucklehead? Will he go home? Find out! Rated T for language and will be M later on! On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: A New World

_**Chapter 1: A New World**_

Naruto Uzumaki a twelve year old boy with blonde spiky hair, blue eyes and whisker marks panted as he leaned against a tree exhausted from using the Shadow Clone Jutsu to deal with Mizuki-Sensei who used him to steal the forbidden scroll so he could take it for his own purpose.

But he ignored his fatigue and got up before he stumbled over to where Iruka-Sensei was as he was bleeding. "Iruka-Sensei?"

Iruka smiled. "I'm fine, Naruto that was impressive."

Naruto chuckled before looking guilty. "I'm sorry that I fell for his trick Iruka-Sensei."

To his surprise Iruka rustled Naruto's hair. "Don't be, you were following your instructors orders so the only person to blame is him." Naruto still looked down so Iruka smirked. "I want you to close your eyes."

"Eh?"

"Come on just do that."

Blinking in confusion Naruto did that and he felt Iruka take his goggles off before something slid into place on his forehead.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Slowly Naruto did to see that Iruka's headband was gone. "Wha?"

"Congratulations, you graduated." Iruka said with a smile.

Naruto was stunned as he stared at Iruka.

"And to celebrate we're going out for Ramen, the good stuff what do ya say?" Then Iruka noticed Tears sliding down Naruto's face. "Naruto?"

"**IRUKA-SENSEI!**" Naruto tackled his Sensei with a hug before taking back his goggles and putting them in his pouch.

"Hey that hurts!" Iruka cried out with a laugh before he looked serious. "Come on we better get the Scroll back to the Hokage."

Naruto nodded excitedly. "I got it!" He ran over to pick it up only to freeze because as soon as he grabbed it did a flash of power come from the scroll.

Iruka felt that flash of power. "**NARUTO GET AWAY FROM IT NOW!**"

But he shouted that too late as in a flash of light Naruto was gone.

"**NARUTO!**"

It felt like his skin was on fire as Naruto had the sensation of falling before he heard a roar of fury coming from inside of him and in a flash he landed in an alley.

'_… Ugh._' Naruto opened his eyes as he looked around. '_W-Where am I?_'

Shaking his head Naruto walked out of the alley that he was in when he heard. "**HEY BRAT!**" He turned to see a muscular guy in a black shirt glaring at a girl that looked to be his age. "Ya bump into somebody and you don't even say a word?"

The girl had honey blonde hair and wore a black dress that came down to her knees as well as black boots but Naruto felt confused when he saw that she had pink eyes.

The muscle guy leaned in when she didn't say anything. "What happened to saying sorry?"

Deciding to intervene Naruto put the scroll of sealing on his back. "I'm sure she didn't mean it sir." Naruto said respectively.

"… Why the hell are you dressed up in a jumpsuit?"

"Why not?" Naruto countered.

The girl finally spoke but her voice sounded like she didn't have any emotions. "Do you want to play tag?" She asked the guy.

Naruto blinked in confusion but he saw something weird happening to her hand, like it was becoming a knife, but muscle man cracked his knuckles. "What kind of nonsense are you fuckin' saying? I'm going to call your parents and ask for compensation money."

Grabbing his Kunai Knife in his pocket Naruto was about ready to kick this guy's ass when another man grabbed the guys shoulder.

The man wore a white suit with a white fedora and a red tie. He had an eye patch over his right eye and green hair. "Oh? So come on and ask me." Then he took out a weird cylindrical looking item and put it to the guy's head causing him to freeze. "I've got nothing but lead so you want some?"

Muscle's eyes widened. "… Eh?"

The guy with the eye patch glared at him. "I asked if you want some."

"N-No thank you!" Muscle ran off in fear.

Putting the cylindrical item away the guy looked at Naruto and the girl. "Sheesh, acting like that to a couple of kids, nothing but idiots every one of them… You two okay?"

Naruto smirked. "I am thanks." He said being nice but he knew that he could've kicked muscles ass.

"I'm… The Demon." Blinking in confusion Naruto looked at the girl in confusion along with the guy that helped them out.

The man decided a different approach. "So playing tag huh?"

"Mhmm. But I lost sight of him." The girl said.

"Well, that's a pain… A close friend of yours?"

"Nuh-uh, a stranger."

"What?" The man looked at the girl. "Where's your home?"

The girl blinked in confusion before looking around. "I dunno… Where am I?"

"You have to be kidding." The man muttered before looking at Naruto. "What about you?"

"Sorry but I just woke up in the alley over there so I have no idea where I am either." Naruto answered truthfully. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Sven Vollfied." They both looked at the girl.

"… Eve."

After much internal debating Sven decided to take the two of them to the park and he left Eve and Naruto right by a park bench.

Eve was watching people intently while Naruto was still getting used to the fact that no one was glaring at him… Then again no one here knew about the Nine Tailed Fox being sealed inside of him.

"What's up? Is there something unusual?" Sven walked up somehow holding three Ice Cream Cones. "Here. Eat this and let's think about what to do next."

Naruto just held the Ice Cream not knowing what it was since all he's ever eaten was Ramen when Eve asked his question. "Is this… Something to eat?"

"?" Sven looked at her before noticing that Naruto wasn't eating either and he took notice of how skinny he was. "You two never had Ice Cream before?"

Eve finally tasted it. "It's cold."

Naruto followed up tasting his. "Wow it is."

"… Well that's because it's Ice Cream." Sven answered.

"But, it tastes good."

"I hear that Eve." Naruto smiled but Eve just gave him a look.

"By the way, what were you two looking at before?"

"People." Both Naruto and Eve answered at the same time causing them to exchange glances before Eve continued. "They're all people that I've never seen before. I haven't left my home much… I didn't know that the town was full of people."

Sven chuckled. "Hey, around the world this town doesn't count as full."

"Really?" Eve asked curiously.

"Yeah, if you go to a bigger city it's nothing like this."

"About how big?"

"Mmmm. Let's see." Sven thought for a moment. "There are also places out there that you will see nothing but people."

"Really?!"

"You should go see it sometime." Sven encouraged her. "But watch out for potatoes flying past each other."

"Wow." Eve looked amazed.

"What about you Naruto?" Sven looked at the boy who was eating his Ice Cream. "Why were you staring at people?"

"… It's just weird." Naruto muttered. "None of them are glaring at me."

That got Sven's attention. "Glaring?"

"Back home I was always glared at and ignored." Naruto looked at the people walking by. "T-This is just too weird."

'_A home that ignores him… Could he be abused?_' Sven thought as he figured his small frame could be due to malnutrition. "Where are you from?"

"Konoha." Naruto answered getting a blank stare from Sven since he never heard of a place called that, before Naruto decided to finish off his Ice Cream in one bite.

"Whoa! Don't eat it too fast!" Sven tried to warn but Naruto grabbed his head.

"**ITAI!**" Naruto called out. "**MY HEAD IS COLD!**"

After his brain freeze Naruto followed Sven and Eve to the edge of the park. "Okay we'll walk around for a bit to see if anything is familiar, but if there's nothing you two will recognize we'll leave it to the Police."

"Police?" Eve asked.

"… What are Police?" Naruto asked in confusion. "And where are the Shinobi's?"

Before Sven could ask Naruto what he meant Eve spoke up. "My Uncle said that the Police are enemies."

"Your Uncle?" Sven was cut off by what sounded like a screech and Naruto saw a car for the first time when what looked like a short fat midget in expensive clothes walked out and Sven stiffened before he reached inside of his suit and pulled out the cylindrical object. "Don't move Torneo! I'm a Sweeper and I'm taking you in!"

'_What the hell is a Sweeper?_' Naruto thought in confusion before he saw Eve's hand turn into a giant blade and she was heading for. "**SVEN LOOK OUT!**"

Sven spun around only for the blade to go right through his stomach.

"Eve, what are you doing?!" Naruto went to stop Eve but he moved back when the blade nearly took his head off so he did the seal. "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"

As three of him appeared the Torneo guy looked impressed. "Eve be sure to knock this boy out."

Eve nodded as she quickly killed the Shadow Clones but her hand changed into a Mallet and slammed Naruto into the wall and as he got up he saw Eve walking towards him and he swore that he saw some tears before the Mallet slammed into his face causing him to black out.

Eve's hand returned to normal as Sven tried to get up when he noticed Torneo grabbing Naruto's unconscious body and walking away as Eve followed closely.

'_Damn it._' Sven thought before he blacked out.

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Serum

_**Chapter 2: The Serum**_

Sven struggled as he leaned against the wall of a building trying to stay awake as blood fell to the ground while he had a hand up to try and stop the bleeding. '_Pathetic._' Sven berated himself. '_Even when I was a Special Agent in my old country I never messed up like this._'

"That brat opened a big fuckin hole in in a guy's stomach…" Sven chuckled. "If… I don't give her a scolding-." He didn't finish when he lost consciousness again and he fell over but his last thought was. '_I need to get those two out of there._'

Train Heartnet, a young man with black hair wearing a blue half jacket, with food rations on it, over a white t-shirt. And black, long pants with, two brown straps which belong to a gun holster, and plain, black shoes. Plus, he had on some kind of cat collar/bell, sighed as he explained his plan to Rinslet Walker a master thief with purple hair who wore a fishnet shirt.

"No, that's no good." Rinslet told him. "Marching into Torneo's Mansion tonight all of a sudden!"

Train was just silent.

"Are you saying that seriously?!"

"Of course." Train finally said. "I won't play cheap tricks. I'll capture him with a frontal assault." Then Train stopped. "No, before that I'll give him a good punch first."

Rinslet chuckled. "Look, I understand that your partner was defeated and you're pissed off… But he's only badly injured, it's not like he's dead is it?" She looked over at a still Train. "After we more carefully prepare a plan."

She didn't get any farther when Train slammed his hand against the wall. "Y'know… I'm… To be able to say "Oh is that so" and proceed calmly when my buddy's been defeated… I'm not skillful enough."

Rinslet glared at Train. "Your partner was defeated by Torneo's living weapon. Didn't I tell you that after examining the wound I detected a tiny amount of nanomachine remains?" She told him angrily. "If we carelessly march in we could become repeats of his failure."

"Eve won't be a problem once we capture Torneo." Train said remembering when he scoped out the Mansion before Eve escaped to town. "Without Torneo's command she's harmless. Plus Sven ended up like that because his opponent was a kid." Train chuckled. "If she wasn't there, there'd be no reason for him to be defeated without resisting."

Rinslet looked uncertain but Train opened the Hotel Door only for his eyes to widen as he saw Sven awake with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Sven!" Train called out. "You're awake!"

Sven took the cigarette out of his mouth. "Yeah, I'm still dizzy from not having enough blood but it seems like I'm alive."

Rinslet just stared in shock. '_No way… He's regained conscious in just half a day._' She knew how severe his injury was. '_Even though it missed his vital points the wound was so big, it wouldn't be odd if he died anytime._'

Train pointed at Rinslet. "You better thank Rinslet, Sven."

"What?"

"If this woman hadn't discovered you, you'd be in Heaven or Hell right about now." Train said with a smile.

Sven chuckled. "Sheesh… So I owe you one… For now I'll say thanks."

"Hmph!" Rinslet decided to be stubborn. "By chance I just happened to pass by the street that you collapsed that's all. Plus, now that we formed an alliance I can't just abandon you is it?"

"True." Sven admitted.

"Well now." Train put a bag on the table catching Sven's attention.

"What's that?"

"I stocked up on gunpowder." Train answered as he sat down. "I've decided to march into his mansion tonight. You just rest here Sven, 'cause even by myself I can capture fatso-."

He was interrupted when Sven forced himself up quickly. "I'm going too."

"What?"

"I need to say something to Eve." Sven muttered. "And we have to save Naruto as well."

"… Naruto?" Train asked in confusion.

"A twelve year old boy." Sven explained. "Torneo kidnapped him after he got Eve."

"… I don't like the thought of you going to that mansion." Train said calmly. "I'm not into doing things like making my partner face death when he just managed to hang onto life."

That made Sven riled up. "Train… I'm-."

"Not going to back down?" Train sighed. "No, you're too stubborn for that, even with a hole in your stomach." Then Train smirked. "How about we let my favorite gun decide?"

He pulled out a black decorative gun and after messing with it Train threw it at Sven who caught it easily.

"Don't look at the revolver." Train warned as he put his hand on the surface of a table. "Right now there's only one bullet in there out of six shots…. Use it to shoot my right hand."

"**WHAT?!**" Sven shouted in shock.

Train shrugged. "I want to see what your level of resolve is." He explained. "If you're unlucky you'll punch a hole in my hand, but… Even so, if you don't have enough resolve to pull the trigger, I won't bring you along. Since a wounded person without resolve can't survive on the battlefield."

Rinslet was shaking her head at the two of them. '_What is this guy saying? He's lost his mind, there's no merit in taking this meaningless gamble._'

"… That's true." Sven looked from the gun to Train. "… You're really okay with this?"

Train nodded so Sven put the gun to his hand.

'_… When it comes to him, he said that stuff but there's not even one bullet in here or something like that, right?_' "Ready?"

Train smirked.

Immediately Sven pulled the trigger and the gun went off with a bang scaring the crap out of Sven and Rinslet when they realized that the one bullet was shot.

"…Sven." Train busted out laughing as he showed that his right hand had no wound at all. "You shot with no damn hesitation at all! That's my partner! However, to strike out on a 1/6 probability, your lottery luck is bad to the core."

"?!"

"What are you surprised about? I wouldn't do anything like purposely exposing my hand to danger." Train wagged his finger at them. "That was only light and sound just now, I fiddled with the bullet beforehand. If a bullet did come out it wouldn't be funny would it?"

Sven felt like punching him. "You are an infuriating bastard." He finally said before putting his hat on.

Train faked a hurt look. "Don't be mad at me Sven-Chan."

"Hmph." It was quiet as they walked to the gates of the mansion. "… So… What are we going to do?"

"We'll blast our way through until we get to Torneo, Eve and this Naruto kid." Train said.

_**~With Naruto~**_

Naruto woke up tied to a table. "The hell?" He muttered groggily before he saw Eve and he remembered what happened. "Why?"

Eve just looked at him quietly and the silence just pissed him off.

"**WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO SVEN?!**" Naruto shouted his eyes flashing red. "**WHY DID YOU KILL HIM? HE HELPED YOU FOR KAMI'S SAKE!**"

She still didn't say anything.

"**SAY SOMETHING ALREADY!**"

"She won't." Turning his head as best as he could Naruto saw that Torneo guy that Sven tried to apprehend earlier. "Eve here is under my explicit order to not talk to you boy."

"… Why am I here?" Naruto asked as he focused his chakra ready to use a Kawarimi to escape.

"Because you have potential to become a weapon." Torneo explained as he lit a Cigar. "Your duplication ability intrigues me boy."

Naruto just glared at him before he noticed that Eve's eyes were filled with regret, but by looking Torneo looked over as well.

"What's the matter Eve? Still worried about having to kill that man with the hat earlier today?" Torneo asked his voice filled with fake kindness. "That's not like you, that man was a Sweeper trying to capture me, he's an enemy. You obeyed your orders and brought down the enemy, isn't that good."

"Not when the order comes from a fat ass." Naruto taunted. "You're probably out of breath after a few steps."

Torneo chuckled. "Petty insults will get you nowhere." He said before looking back at Eve. "I don't know what happened between you, that man and this boy beforehand but forget it all. Those things are unnecessary for you."

Eve let a tear slide down her face causing Torneo to scowl before he punched her.

"**OH THAT'S IT!**" Naruto shouted as he focused his chakra faster. "**WHEN I GET FREE I'M KICKING YOUR FAT ASS!**"

"Like you can get free-."

"Kawarimi No Jutsu!" A book replaced Naruto. "You were saying?" He asked as he pulled out two Kunai Knives.

"Eve kill him!" Torneo ran out and Eve turned to Naruto her hand becoming a giant knife.

"You don't have to do this." Naruto told her but it fell to deaf ears as Eve lunged.

_**~With Train and Sven~**_

"By the way Sven-Chan." Train looked at his partner. "When we go in you're not going to take off the eye patch?"

Sven loaded his pistol. "I won't use my right eye. This will be enough."

"… Great." Train smirked as he pulled out a purple grenade with a cat face on it. "Then let's start the party-time!"

The gates blew off the hinges shocking the guards. "Isn't that gunpowder a little too strong?" Sven asked as they waltzed right in.

Train waved the question away as he hefted his gun. "Naw, fireworks are much better when they're splashy."

"That guy." One of the guards realized. "It's the intruder from earlier-." They didn't get any farther when Train shot their kneecaps out.

_**~With Rinslet~**_

Rinslet laughed. "Once again they started things off with a bang." She said to herself as she made it across the court. "That's the reason it was worth teaming up with those guys."

When she made it inside and saw no security Rinslet's smile grew bigger. "While all of the Security Guards have their eyes on the boys, I'll take your data Mr. Torneo."

_**~With Train and Sven~**_

Train sighed as he shot another guys leg out. "One after another after another… There's no end to them."

"Hey Train, you're shooting to miss properly aren't you?" Sven asked as he looked over them.

"Of course I didn't kill one person," Train smirked at his partner. "Because if I kill, the reward will shrink."

"Hmph." Sven said before the door behind them was kicked open and they all took cover as they used machine guns.

"**SVEN!**" Train shouted over the gunfire.

"**WHAT?**"

"One man's more than enough here," Train returned fire. "You go on ahead."

Sven looked at Train like he was crazy but he said. "Don't you have two kids to find?"

As Train said that Sven nodded. "Just don't die."

"Buy me ten bottles of Milk later!"

"Too many… Three bottles." With that Sven made it out.

_**~With Naruto~**_

Naruto made a battalion of Shadow Clones but Eve was slicing right through them. "**COME ON EVE!**" He shouted as he threw a few shurikens. "**YOU'RE NOT HIS WEAPON!**"

"I-I am a Demon." Eve said monotonously as she parried the shurikens.

"No you aren't!" Naruto shouted. '_I'm the Demon here._' "You're your own person! You have to make your own choice here is this what you want? To kill for a fat ass that just orders you around?!"

Eve actually paused at that but she lunged again.

"**DAMNIT EVE!**" Naruto ducked the blade. "Don't make me do this!"

He didn't get any farther when her hand turned into a Mallet and smacked him right through the wall.

"… Ow." Naruto muttered shaking his head.

"I am a Demon." Eve was going for the kill.

"**EVE STOP!**" They both turned to see Sven panting as he leaned on the doorway for support.

_**~With Train~**_

Doing a cartwheel Train shot at the group going for disabling shots before he took cover behind a pillar. "Hooh." He sighed. '_Geez. Blocking my way with large numbers… Being in the midst of gunshots and the smell of gunpowder smoke like this brings back the feel of the old days._' He thought as he loaded his gun.

As Train thought about that a weird feeling came over him as his eyes widened and became slits.

"…Hey his movements have disappeared." One of the guards noticed. "Did he escape?"

"Hold on, he could be trying to catch us off guard-."

A feeling of dread washed over them causing all of them to drop their guns in fear as Train stepped out with gold colored cat eyes. "I have business with Torneo." Train said in a dark tone. "You will let me through."

As he walked by them one of the guards thought. '_This guy… Is a monster!_' He sweated nervously. '_Even if a hundred of us attacked as a group… We'd be absolutely no match._'

_**~Somewhere in the Mansion~**_

Torneo made his way to a certain place as he grabbed a syringe. "I just need to administer this to Eve and it'll be enough to stop them." He snarled as he took off running.

_**~With Rinslet~**_

In the basement of the mansion Rinslet hacked a keyboard. "So the main computer room is inside here huh?" She asked with a chuckle. "This counterfeit card key cost me a lot of money."

When she swiped the card it caused the doors to open and Rinslet's eyes widened in shock.

"W-What is this?"

In many tubes there were countless horrific beings.

"This is like a monster museum." Rinslet realized as she walked through. "Were all of these things created through the process of making living Nano-Machines?"

_**~With Sven~**_

Sven panted in exhaustion as Eve looked at him in shock. "Eve, don't do this." He said as he walked forward. "You can have your own life."

"S-Sweeper-San?" Eve asked in shock.

Sven smiled despite his injuries. "Yes I'm alive Eve, and I'm here to get you and Naruto out."

Naruto stood up brushing the debris off of him eyeing Eve carefully knowing how close he came to dying.

"Eve, what are you waiting for?" They all turned to see that Torneo was back. "Kill them!"

"Shut it fat ass!" Naruto scoffed.

It was a long tense silence before it was broken. "… Does being free mean that I can do what I want?" Eve asked hesitantly.

Sven nodded. "Yeah."

"… Then I can stop killing people?"

"You can do whatever you set your mind to." Naruto promised her as Sven agreed.

After a few seconds determination filled Eve's eyes. "Then I want to be free."

"**I WON'T ALLOW IT! SHE IS MY WEAPON AND NOTHING MORE!**" Torneo threw a syringe right at Eve's neck but Naruto pushed her out of the way as it buried itself into his shoulder causing his eyes to widen in pain. "Not what I intended, but this should be interesting."

"**WHAT DID YOU DO?!**" Sven shouted as Naruto writhed on the floor.

"It was a serum made specifically for Eve." Torneo chuckled. "But I wonder what it will do to the blonde brat right there?"

Train busted in the room in time to see Sven punch Torneo right in the face knocking him out. "Aw-man did I miss the party?" He joked before he saw Naruto writhing on the floor but some sort of energy was surrounding him as he writhed. It started off as blue before turning blood red.

"Naruto?" Sven approached him but he stopped when Naruto looked at him with blood red eyes.

After the energy surrounded Naruto, hiding him from view, he let out a roar of bestial fury as the windows in the mansion cracked before he looked around the room and rushed to attack the closest person which was Eve but Train moved quickly getting her out of the way.

"Geez get a hold of yourself!" Train told him but Naruto quickly changed direction and came at him. "Sven, a little help here?"

Sven tackled Naruto down trying to hold him but Naruto easily threw him off by elbowing his injury causing him to let go but Eve used her Nanites to turn her fist to iron and punched Naruto right through the wall.

Torneo watched the whole thing with a laugh after he coughed up blood. "This is amazing, the power this boy has and my serum increased it!"

While he was ranting Sven grabbed the front of his shirt. "**WHERE IS THE DAMN ANTIDOTE?!**"

"There is no antidote Sweeper!" Torneo teased. "The only thing that will help him is death."

Train shook his head. "No, I can see that the kid is still in there somewhere, we just need to find a way to get him out."

Then Eve came landing next to them in pain. "**EVE!**" Sven shouted as he ran to her while Naruto was walking slowly to them. "**NARUTO, SNAP OUT OF IT!**"

Naruto lunged at them but Train appeared behind him and used his gun to smack the back of his head knocking him out. "**YOWCH!**" Train dropped his gun as steam came from it. "Man that energy has some heat to it."

The energy in question receded back into Naruto's body and they all stared because not only did he not have any clothes on except for the headband on his forehead but he now had a fox tail and ears.

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay what did you think of this chapter? I hope that you like it and I will type more eventually!**

** Review Time**

** Ddcj1990: Thank you!**

** Zerodragon: Thanks for that and I'll be following the Manga because it's a lot longer than the Anime!**

** Okay ULW out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Creed

_**Chapter 3: Creed**_

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes with his vision spinning and as he stood up he fell over emptying the contents of his stomach. "Kami, what happened?" He muttered trying to piece together what happened.

"Naruto?" Turning he saw Sven handing him a jacket. "You may want to put this on."

Blinking in confusion Naruto looked down before he went red in embarrassment at his state of dress, or lack of so he hurriedly tied the jacket around his waist. He saw the tail but he decided to wait to ask about it because he wanted to get clothes on first.

While he was doing that Train approached Torneo and put his gun to his head. "Whoa. Futile resistance is unbecoming." Train teased. "You lost."

But Torneo stared at Train's gun. "… I see." He finally said. "You really are the Black Cat."

'_Black Cat?_' Naruto thought in confusion as Torneo chuckled.

"I've heard the rumor that you'd become a Sweeper after you left the secret society Chronos… It's no wonder that you were able to break in this far so easily." Torneo looked at Train. "But if you lay a hand on me that man won't likely stay quiet."

"?" Train tilted his head in confusion. "That man?"

"You haven't forgotten the name of your former partner have you?" Torneo asked coughing out more blood. "Creed."

Train's eyes widened in shock before they narrowed and he slammed Torneo into the wall gaining everyone's attention. "**TELL ME WHERE HE IS!**"

Sven ran at his partner. "What are you doing?!" Sven called out. "He's going to die!"

Naruto found himself scared of Train and he made a mental note to not piss him off.

"If you don't tell me where he is I'll kill you."

"I-I don't know-." Torneo got out before five shots rang out all around his head to show that Train wasn't messing around.

"I said tell me-." Train was cut off by Sven punching him in the face.

"Calm down Train!" Sven ordered. "That's not like you. Killing Torneo won't solve anything."

"… I know." Train admitted as he wiped the bottom of his mouth. "All right? I know."

"I-I really don't know the man's whereabouts." Torneo got out in fear as he eyed Train nervously. "Once Creed disappears there's no way for me to contact him."

Train sighed. "… What's your connection to him?"

"I supply Creed with Nanomachine Research Data periodically… That's all really." Torneo gulped nervously. "I haven't been informed at all as to what he intends to do with it."

"… Train, is that Creed guy the one who-?" Sven tried to say but an explosion interrupted him and they all looked to see Torneo's mansion going up in flames.

"**WHAT?!**" Torneo crawled forward in shock. "That direction… **THE UNDERGROUND LAB!**"

"Oh yes it can Mr. Torneo." They all turned to see Rinslet smirking at the fat midget. "Your research data, I burned it all to ashes."

"A-All of it?"

"Yup." Rinslet stuck out her tongue before she saw Naruto only having a jacket wrapped around his waist. "Uh-." She was mostly staring at his fox ears.

"Don't ask." Sven told her.

"Hey, wasn't your goal to steal his research?" Train asked Rinslet with a smile.

"…" Rinslet sighed. "His research pissed me off."

Train shrugged. "Good enough."

"So are you guys going to hand Torneo over to the Police?" Rinslet asked.

"That was the plan…" Sven looked from Rinslet to Eve. "If we hand Torneo over the product of his research, Eve, will become property of the Government along with Naruto since he most likely has Nanomachines in him due to the syringe that Torneo put in him… So I think we'll just leave."

"And leave Torneo alone?" Rinslet asked in disbelief.

Sven pointed to Torneo to show that he was on his knees staring at the flames. "The way he looks right now it shouldn't be a problem. The Police should have noticed the commotion and are on their way here right now, is it okay with you Train? 50 million yen goes down the drain but-."

"**50 MILLION?!**" Naruto shouted in shock. "**ARE YOU INSANE?!**"

Train chuckled. "It's fine Sven, I'm used to going through a lot of trouble for nothing."

"Yeah it certainly is the usual thing."

Three days later Naruto was clad out in new clothes so he wore an orange light jacket and blue shorts along with combat boots. Eve gave him back the scroll and his weapons pouch that Torneo took off of him before the whole mess went down.

It took Naruto a pretty long time to get used to his new appearance but he found some benefits to it. His ears gave him a heightened sense of hearing… This, in hindsight, is pretty bad whenever there is an extremely loud noise.

His tail on the other hand gave him an excellent sense of balance that he didn't have so he was more capable of doing tricks that he didn't have… The other downside was that his tail could get fleas.

Plus his sense of smell has increased which is good and bad.

Right now he was sitting near Sven and Train as Train asked his partner on what they were going to do about Eve and Naruto. Naruto decided to listen by using his Shinobi Skills to not be noticed… Well, he was pretty sure that Train saw him.

"I don't know." Sven admitted. "I was so focused on rescuing them that I didn't think ahead."

Train smiled. "Well there's nothing to do but take them with us." He suggested. "After all they don't have any relatives. I wouldn't object because from what I've seen they can handle themselves."

Naruto found himself smiling at what Train said before Sven continued. "But Sweeper's work is living in danger… Getting them involved is against the Gentlemen's Code."

"But after all of this, abandoning them in an Orphanage is also against the Gentlemen's Code isn't it?" Train asked with a smirk. "What do you think Naruto?"

On hearing that Sven spun around finally seeing Naruto. "If you don't mind I want to go with you guys." Naruto said with a smirk. "I want to see more of this world and hell Sweeper's work sounds like it would be fun."

"I hear ya on that Whiskers." Train said with a laugh while Naruto glared at him for that nickname but Train continued. "Plus it's his and Eve's choice."

"There you are!" They both turned to see Rinslet walking towards them with shopping bags with Eve behind her wearing some new clothes. "This town has some pretty good shops, but we had a hard time deciding on clothes for her."

"Ooh." Sven looked shocked while Train whistled.

"Hey, that looks pretty good on you Eve!"

Rinslet chuckled as she rustled Eve's hair. "I'd be sorry for her if she had to wear those plain clothes forever… Plus none of you guys have any fashion sense at all."

Naruto chuckled knowing how true that was.

"… How much did you spend?" Sven asked in fear as he saw the number of bags.

"Don't worry, it's money that I pilfered from Torneo's Mansion." Rinslet showed them. "There's still some left. Unlike you guys I don't work for free."

Train and Sven's face fell at that comment while Naruto sniggered before Eve approached Sven nervously. "… Um Sven… I decided to go with you guys it's my turn to help you."

Sven gave her a long look before he sighed. "Fine, but it's not my intention to get you and Naruto involved in the Sweeping Business." He went to open his beer but he stopped after a bit. "Sorry Train, but can you open this for me? It's probably because my wound isn't fully healed so I can't open it."

Eve had a guilty look on her face since she was the one to cause the wound before she nodded. "I'll open it for you." Sven barely had time to look before her finger extended into a small blade slicing the beer can in half. "See? It's open! Wasn't I useful?" She asked happily.

Naruto had his fist in his mouth to stop the laughter that was threatening to escape while Sven stared at the destroyed can in shock before Train put a hand on Sven's shoulder to calm him down while trying not to laugh him.

"… Well it's time for me to go." Rinslet said as she stood up.

"Already?" Naruto asked a little sad that one of the friends that he made was leaving.

"Sorry kid but I have a job to do." Rinslet said rubbing one of his fox ears causing Naruto to sigh in bliss because since he got them he loved to have them rubbed. "Even if it was for a short while I had fun so I'll be sure to form an alliance with you Sweepers next time we meet." With that she left.

"Easy come, easy go." Sven stretched as he leaned back.

Train smirked. "Yeah… Sooo what are we going to do?"

After thinking for a bit Sven came to a decision. "I feel like I want to recuperate until my wound is healed."

"… I… Want to go see a festival." Eve requested with a small smile.

"Festival?" Sven asked.

"**OH!** Good idea." Train complimented. "This time of year there should be having the carnival in Elsida."

"Is it like the Festival of the Kyubi?" Naruto found himself asking.

Train looked confused. "The festival of the what?"

"Well we do have a base in Elsida… Plus it would be a good experience for both Eve and Naruto. All right lets go."

_**~Time Skip- 2 Days Later~**_

It took forever to get Naruto on the Airplane so they could get to Elsida.

"**I AM NOT GETTING ON THAT!**" People stared when they saw Train dragging him by his tail. "**I WAS NOT MEANT TO FLY!**"

"Come on Whiskers." Train was trying to pull the kid but Naruto had strength when it came to resisting.

Eventually Eve got tired of Naruto's yelling and rendered him unconscious with a mallet to the head so he was out for the whole flight.

But right now Eve and Naruto were staring at the streets in shock as people moved around looking like they were having fun.

"Wow." Eve said with her eyes wide. "It's full of people."

Naruto nodded. '_No one is hurling insults at me… This is too weird._'

"Princess and Whiskers seem to be brimming with interest in the outside world don't they?" Train asked eating a stick of Dango.

Sven looked at them. "More than 20,000 people turn out for the Elsida Carnival every year on average." He lit a cigarette. "From Eve's perspective, the fact that there are that many people in the world is surprising in itself."

"Last year, when we came here we got lost in the crowd." Train laughed at that memory before he looked serious. "By the way Sven, shouldn't you be resting at the hideout?"

"The wound won't open if I don't move violently." Sven smiled as he saw Naruto getting food from the stalls for both him and Eve. "Plus, who wants to be sleeping at home with a Carnival going on?"

"So true."

"… Hey Train, have you heard of a place called Konoha?" Sven asked.

Train paused from eating his Dango. "Can't say I have, why?"

"Naruto told me that was what his home was called." Sven explained. "I figured that maybe Chronos heard of it before."

"Well if they had they never told me about it." Train answered honestly before he saw Sven look up.

"Strange."

"What?"

"I feel like someone is watching us."

Train chuckled. "It's just your imagination; your senses are dulled since you've been running around without your stomach being healed up."

"… That'd be fine if that was all but-."

Train interrupted. "Well, we're on vacation now so take your time and recuperate."

While Train and Sven were talking Naruto walked off and opened the Scroll of Sealing when he was sure that he was alone when-. "What are you doing?"

Naruto jumped and spun around to see Eve looking at him curiously. "Geez! Don't do that!"

Eve still gave him a curious look.

"I'm just going to see what techniques I can learn from this scroll are." Naruto finally answered her.

"Why?"

"So I can be strong." Naruto flashed a smile before looking at the scroll. "Chakra Control?"

Then his ears twitched hearing heavy footsteps so Naruto put the scroll up right as Sven came around the corner. "There you two are, I was beginning to think that you walked off."

"Nope." Naruto lied while Eve just shrugged. "Hey where's Train-San?"

"Train is back at the hideout taking a nap." Sven lit a cigarette. "Are you two hungry?"

"Is there any Ramen here?" Naruto asked mentally drooling at the thought of it.

"We'll see." Sven said not knowing that he would regret that.

_**~With Train~**_

Train came to a stop in an abandoned alley. "… You can come out now. I even made sure to be alone."

A few seconds after he said that four people came out of the shadows and Train recognized them as carnival workers.

"What do you want with me?" Train asked looking at them with a small smile. "It's not nice to sneak around after someone y'know?"

They still didn't answer.

"Were you the ones watching us-, no watching me?" But Train's eyes widened when a metal pipe swung towards his head. "**WHOA!**"

Pretty soon all four of them were swinging metal pipes.

"Just because this is a festival doesn't mean you should be swinging dangerous things around!" Train stated as he punched one of them in the face but he didn't even flinch and that was when Train saw a far off look in their eyes.

'_W-What's with these guys? They're not even conscious so that means that someone's controlling them._' Train moved back. '_Is it Hypnotism? No, Hypnotism doesn't make a person loose that much consciousness… Then is it Tao?_'

Sliding back Train took in all of his surroundings. "If they're just ordinary people being controlled then I can't let loose with my gun."

'_Calm down._' Train breathed deeply. '_Concentrate, he has to be nearby. He's hiding and watching me like a predator chasing his prey… I have to draw him out._'

Nearby a man wrapped up in bandages was watching Train move. "The 'Black Cat' who was once feared as a legendary Eraser for Chronos, is not capricious enough to fight innocent bystanders? How naïve."

It went on for two minutes before Train was cornered.

"Now what will you do Black Cat?" But the man was surprised when Train pulled out a Grenade and blew himself up. "What?! He blew himself up?" The man was looking on in disbelief as he came out of hiding. '_No, that's ridiculous. With the Black Cat's reflexes… He should've been able to break away the instant it exploded and escaped fatal injury… But still, why on Earth-?_' That was when he felt a gun on the back of his head.

"You've shown yourself." Train said with a smirk before he looked serious. "You're a Taoist… I don't know what sort of 'Tao' you used to control those guys, but since I couldn't find you I figured I could lure you out of hiding."

'_… Clever._' The man thought before turning to look at Train. "When did you-?"

"Answer me." Train said in anger. "Who the hell are you? You have the same smell as me… The smell of a killer."

"I see… You're more capable than I heard. No wonder Creed accepts you Black Cat."

On hearing the name Creed, Train stiffened. "You're Creeds-?"

"Fu fu. I am Shiki." The man introduced himself. "Creed asked me to do a favor for him… He says that he wants to see you… So what are you going to do?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sven was shocked as Naruto was eating his tenth bowl of Ramen while Eve finished her second bowl before saying she had enough. '_How is this kid eating so much?_'

"Another bowl please!" Naruto said putting his tenth one down.

'_… He's going to bankrupt me if he eats like this all the time._' Sven thought in horror but what he didn't know was that this Naruto was a Shadow Clone while the real one was busy looking through the Scroll of Sealing deep inside the nearby park reading more on Chakra Control and his Shadow Clones.

'_So the clones that disperse give me their memories? That will come in handy for gathering information._' Naruto smirked as he turned back to Chakra Control. _'So by focusing Chakra I can walk on surfaces including water? THAT IS SO COOL!_'

With that Naruto focused and he was going to run up the tree but he only took two steps up before he fell on his back. "**OW!**"

But Naruto got up determined to learn this because he also read that Chakra Control is important to learn in regards for learning powerful techniques. '_If I can learn every technique in here I might be able to find a way home as well._'

So Naruto kept going.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Later that night Train was getting ready as he thought about his meeting with Shiki.

_**~Flashback~**_

"One 'O' Clock tonight, come to the Lunafort Tower on 4th Avenue in Elsida. Creed will be waiting there with something important to tell you." Shiki turned to leave before he stopped. "Also, I don't think it's necessary but I'll say it anyway. One of the women that you know… Is in our care. If you don't come… Understand?"

_**~End Flashback~**_

'_DAMN YOU!_' Train thought as he held a black coat. '_Did ya think that I wouldn't come unless you held a woman hostage? Creed… Two years ago… What you did to her. I won't let you forget it._'

As he thought that Train left his room only to hear. "Where do you think you're going? In the middle of the night." It was Sven who had his arms crossed as he leaned on the wall. "With that old coat of yours."

Train put on a smile. "Are Princess and Whisker's sleeping?"

"Eve and Naruto? They fell asleep in the Living Room a long time ago." Sven chuckled knowing that they were out on the couch. "They are just kids after all."

"I see! They must be pretty tired from the festival." Train said with a sigh. "And afterwards you guys walked around for quite a while, no? You must be pretty tired as well."

"… Maybe." Sven said before he gave Train a piercing look. "You're going to meet him aren't you? That Creed guy?"

The effect was immediate as Train's eyes widened. "Huh?! How'd you know? Telepathy?"

"How could I not know?" Sven asked with a sweat drop. "I've been with you for more than two years, when you change a subject then something is up." Sven took his cigarette out of his mouth. "But why? Why do you need to bring out that black coat? The Black Cat died two years ago, you said so yourself so why?"

Train sighed as he looked down. "I got… Just one final job as the Black Cat."

"One final job?" Sven asked in confusion.

"Yeah." Train clenched his fist. "… Two years ago I wasn't able to save a woman… From my partner Creed who changed suddenly… At this point it's not like killing Creed will change anything, I know that. But until I settle things with Creed I will never truly be free."

Sven was quite as he thought about that.

"Well that was my story so let me go." Train said before Sven threw something at Train who caught it to see bullets in the bag.

"Take it." Sven put his cigarette back in his mouth. "I don't guarantee that it'll be useful but those are the special bullets that I made yesterday."

Train smiled. "You're always looking out for me." With that he left.

In the living room the clone felt that Naruto used up too much Chakra so he disappeared waking Eve up who looked around. "Sven."

"Oh well." Sven walked out to see Eve heading for him. "Eve… What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

"Naruto's gone." Eve said quietly making Sven's eyes widened.

"What? Are you sure?"

Eve nodded.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto panted as he lay on the floor exhausted but he stopped as he smelled Train's scent nearby. '_Train-San? What's he doing out here? Shouldn't he be asleep…? Like I should be right now?_'

Shaking his head Naruto decided to follow Train despite his exhaustion.

**To Be Continued…**

** So not much action but it's slowly building, am I right?**

** Review Time!**

** Hakuryykou79: There will be pairings later on and yes Naruto is a human-fox hybrid.**

** ImagineBreaker7: I hope that I didn't disappoint.**

** Jaku Uzumaki: Thanks and I think that pairing would be good as well.**

** Jebest4781: He hasn't merged with Kurama fully and he will become a badass but I can't just turn him into one I'll have to ease him into it otherwise the story wouldn't be good right? As for EvexNaruto that pairing is pretty good in my opinion but it won't happen for a while.**

** Exalted Demi-Soul: Thanks and I hope that you liked the third chapter as well.**

** Dorfdel: I hope you like the direction it's going.**

** William and Jack and Jake: Thanks!**

** ULW is signing out and promising longer chapters for this story!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Apostles

_**Chapter 4: The Apostles**_

Rinslet glared at the silver haired man that kidnapped her while she was tied up. "Fufufu! Sorry for getting rough with you Miss Rinslet." The man apologized with a smile. "Come to think of it I haven't introduced myself have I? My name is Creed. Creed Diskense. Nice to meet you."

'_How could I be so careless?_' Rinslet berated herself. '_For me to not notice my food was drugged._'

This man was set to hire her for something but he drugged her food while she wasn't looking and that was how she found herself in this predicament.

"Now that you captured me what do you intend to do?" Rinslet asked in anger. "If your goal is to get the information I know, don't bother. I'll protect my clients even if I die."

Surprisingly Creed chuckled at her. "I'm not interested in your work." He said not seeing her insulted face at saying that. "You are a guest here. You'll be a living witness to the drama of my predestined reunion with Train."

That caught Rinslet's attention. "Train?!"

Creed stood up and walked over to a window as Shiki showed himself. "How do you like it Creed?" Shiki asked as he gestured to the room around him. "I reserved it as you requested… Had to use a bit of force of course."

"It's wonderful Shiki." Creed said with a smile. "Elsida's landmark 'Lunafort Tower' with a height of 191.7 Meters… As for my two year reunion with Train, it's perfect."

"Hey what are you talking about?" Rinslet asked in confusion. "This reunion thing. How do you know the guy?"

The atmosphere felt darker as soon as she said that while Creed turned around slowly with a murderous look in his eyes. "**…G…U…Y?!**" All of a sudden his hand was around Rinslet's throat and slammed her against the wall. "Guy you said? Some little girl who doesn't know the first thing about Train… Is now talking about him as if she's familiar with him?"

Rinslet was struggling to breathe and stay conscious. '_This guy… He's dangerous._'

Thankfully for her, Shiki intervened. "Creed, stop! If you kill the woman now, it's pointless."

As Shiki said that Creed let Rinslet go. "… I apologize… Please forgive me Miss Rinslet." Creed said with no remorse in his voice. "Train is my beloved close friend. So when it comes to him I lose myself."

The elevator dinged getting their attention. "… He's here." Creed turned to the elevator. "A bit earlier than the promised time though." But the elevator door opened to show that there was no one in it and then Train came crashing through the window knocking Creed back.

"Wha?" Shiki asked in shock.

"Oh." Creed had a sadistic smile. "We meet at last… I've been waiting anxiously for this Train… No… Black Cat."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto had a hard time keeping up with Train before he saw him enter through the roof of a skyscraper so Naruto decided to take the easy route up by taking the stairs only to stop as he saw a dead guard and heard voices.

"This is so boring." A deep voice complained. "Shiki said for us to wait here and make sure no one gets near the tower until Creed-San is done-."

'_Creed?_' Naruto narrowed his eyes remembering how violently Train reacted to hearing that name. '_Who is this Creed?_'

With that Naruto peeked around the corner to see a very fat man was talking while looking at a dark creepy guy in a black suit with long grey hair while a teenage girl with black hair in a school uniform was playing a game and Naruto went red when he saw how pretty the girl was.

The Fat man continued and Naruto realized that he was the one to talk. "So far, not even a rat has shown up and I thought we'd have some fun for the first time in a while."

The creepy guy spoke up. "Was that dark-haired man that went up the Tower the Black Cat?"

"Looks like it." The Fat man said. "It's seemed that he's the guy who partnered up with Creed-San in his Chronos Days."

'_Chronos?_'

"Creed-San wants him to join us no matter what," The Fat man said before shaking his head. "I wonder if he'll agree to it."

"What will happen if he refuses?" The Creepy Guy asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" The cute girl asked with a smile. "If he doesn't agree then he'll become our enemy right? So then we'll rip him apart with our powers."

As she said that she burned the game she was playing like it was nothing making Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

'_I need to find a way past them. Especially with me having no idea on what the other two can do._'

**BOOM!**

Everyone jumped as they looked up to see smoke coming from the building that Train entered. "Oh! How pretty!" The fire girl said with a smile.

Fat Man blinked in confusion. "Are they fighting?"

"I guess that the Black Cat refused Creed's offer." Creepy Guy said before he paused and looked right at the spot where Naruto was hiding. "And we have an uninvited guest."

"Hm? You sure Charden?" Fire Girl asked as Naruto went pale.

"Yes Kyoko I'm sure." Charden looked right at Naruto's hiding spot. "So come on out and we won't make it painful."

When Naruto didn't move Charden sighed.

"Kyoko?"

Kyoko shot flames forward forcing Naruto to move into the open but Kyoko stopped attacking. "**KAWAII!**" She squealed at seeing the fox ears and whisker marks and hugged Naruto. "He's so cute!"

This was the last thing that Naruto was expecting.

The Fat Man narrowed his eyes. "Isn't this one of the kids the Black Cat was hanging with?"

"I believe so Maro." Charden approached Naruto who was trying not to have a nosebleed from his back being pressed against Kyoko's chest. "Why are you here boy?"

Something about this man made Naruto nervous and that was before the Killer Intent came through. "I-I-I w-w-was f-following T-Train-San."

"Charden stop!" Kyoko said sternly. "You're scaring him."

"He's an enemy Kyoko." Charden deadpanned to the girl.

"He's too cute to be an enemy." Kyoko kept hugging him.

'_So soft._' Naruto thought his face red.

Then Kyoko started to rub his ears getting him to purr making her squeal some more while Maro looked at Charden. "I take it we're not killing him?"

"I doubt Kyoko will allow us to but he's just a child-." Charden said getting Naruto's attention.

"**JUST A CHILD?!** I'll have you know that I'm the future Hokage of Konoha!"

'_Konoha?_' Charden thought not knowing about that place.

"Do we have to kill him?" Kyoko asked with a pout but then Naruto disappeared and a log was in Kyoko's hands. "Whoa! How did he do that?"

"He must be a Taoist!" Maro realized as they got up to look around before they saw ten Naruto's surrounding them.

"Not sure what a Taoist is but if you're going to try to kill me I'll fight back with everything that I have! Believe it!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Magnificent." Creed walked up to Train as he glared at him. "To think that you'd wear that coat just for me? I'm so touched."

Train didn't say anything but he pointed his gun to Shiki who was behind Rinslet. "Don't move Black Cat! If you fire your gun at us then this woman dies."

Despite being a hostage Rinslet smiled. "We're lucky enough to meet again Mr. Black Cat."

Train sighed. "Let the woman go, Creed. She's got nothing to do with this."

Creed chuckled. "That's not possible. At least not until our conversation has ended properly."

"I've got nothing to say to you." Train said before his eyes widened because Creed was crying making his eye twitch while Rinslet was watching in disbelief.

"How I looked forward to the coming of this day… I suppose you don't know… That I've been constantly searching for you these past two years." Creed wiped his eyes creeping Train out a bit more.

"What?"

"Fufufu. Once you were my partner and the only person in this world who deserves my respect. That feeling hasn't changed since we last departed." Creed looked at Train with a smirk. "I've come to realize that I need you."

Now Train was even more freaked out about this.

"… Train, won't you join forces with me again?"

That caught Train off guard. "Wha?!"

"Together. Let's cause a revolution." Creed said with his arms apart. "On this planet!"

"… Creed." Train clenched his fist. "Do you even realize what you're saying?"

"Hmph… What do you think of this world as it is now?" Creed asked shaking his head. "… As you know, nearly 1/3 of the Global Economy is under Chronos's secret control… In other words, 1/3 of this planet is in the hands of those incompetent elders."

Train didn't say anything as Creed continued.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Creed smiled widely. "Don't you want to try to demolish this status quo Train? These past two years I've travelled to all corners of the world and gathered comrades who possess the 'power' to bring about a revolution and who agree to my thinking… And I created the ultimate group of fighters surpassing even the 'Chronos Numbers', Chronos's prized elite force that you once belonged to."

"A group of fighters, surpassing even the 'Chronos Numbers'?" Train asked skeptically. "Those battle crazy people with the same 'tattoo of time' as me? If what you said is true then they're a threat to Chronos. Isn't it?"

"On top of that, if you, who is said to be the strongest of the numbers, would become my comrade- destroying Chronos even turning this world upside down wouldn't just be a dream." Creed laughed. "How about it? Since you like making a big splash I figured you would want to join in."

Train snorted making Creed frown a bit. "Cut the Crap!" Train snarled in anger. "You're just blabbering on selfishly… You think you've got the right to say those things?! Two years ago you betrayed me, your partner… And you killed Saya!"

"Saya?" Creed thought for a bit before he snapped his fingers in realization. "Oh you mean that witch! After two years you're still thinking about her? That vile woman who led you astray and tried to corrupt you?"

If possible Train got even more pissed. "Bastard!"

Rinslet was watching the conversation trying to make sense of what was going on. '_Saya… Witch… What's going on? Train's so furious I wouldn't be surprised if he started shooting at any minute._' Then Rinslet looked at Creed. '_And this guy… He wants to turn the world upside down? He's crazy. At any rate this situation… This isn't good for Train. Or for me either. I've got to do something._' Rinslet focused more on picking the lock on her cuffs. '_Keep at it, just a bit longer-BINGO!_'

"**ALL RIGHT!**" Rinslet kicked Shiki away from her before grabbing a pistol that they didn't take from her while Creed and Train looked towards her.

"Tch. You picked the handcuffs." Shiki sounded amused.

"Don't move." Rinslet told him as she held the gun. "Unless you want better air circulation around your head? With all of that cloth covering it, you must be hot. This may be small but it packs quite a punch." Rinslet chuckled. "Now the tables are turned. Train, I don't know what's going on, but you don't need to worry about me. Now you should be able to do as you please."

Train's eyes widened. "Idiot! Look at your arm!"

"Eh? **OW!**" Rinslet slapped her arm to see a bee but it vanished. '_It disappeared?_'

Shiki chuckled as bees came out of his cloth. "Bee manipulating puppet technique." He said darkly. "These are puppet bees, one of the types of insects that are formed by Ki from my body… Just now, the special nerve poison that they secrete has been injected into your body. In other words, your body is now under the control of Shiki the Insect Master."

'_Puppet Master? Ki?_' Rinslet was very confused. '_What's going on-?_' But then Rinslet lost control of her arm as it moved on its own pointing the gun to her chin.

"**RINS!**" Train shouted. '_Puppet Bees… So that's the 'Tao' that he used to control those festival guys that attacked me earlier._' Train aimed his gun. '_It does no good if Rins gets controlled. Gotta do something about that Taoist!_'

"Don't move Black Cat!" Shiki ordered sternly. "Accept Creed's request and become our comrade. If you don't then this woman will blow a hole in her own head."

"You… **MAKE HIM STOP CREED!**" Train snarled at his former partner. "I told you that she was nothing to do with this!"

Creed chuckled. "Your weakness for women and children hasn't changed in the slightest. You're supposed to be the strongest but that's your biggest fault." Creed walked forward. "If we couldn't get Rinslet we were planning to kidnap one of those two kids you travel with to get you to come."

Train narrowed his eyes at how far Creed has fallen.

"I wanted to get a hold of you through any means possible… I don't care what sacrifices I had to make in order to do so." Creed told him. "On top of that, I plan to grant you whatever you wish. Train, what's your wish?"

"Let the woman go and fight me!" Train told him coldly. "That's what I came here for."

Creed smirked. "Fight you? Oh… I suppose that it's your intention to 'avenge' the witch? Train, why don't you understand that I got rid of her for your sake?"

"Shut up." Train snarled.

"Oh well, I'd hoped that in time you would revert back to your old self, but it seems that I was being a bit too optimistic." Creed smiled. "Okay, if I beat you in a one-on-one fight, you'll join me and take part in our revolution, how does that sound?"

"Fine." Train agreed as he holstered his gun.

'_Train… I can't let you waste away here… To break that witches curse I will gladly use it… The power born from my encounter with 'Tao' my power to cut off everything._' Creed thought before he opened his mouth. "There should be enough space up here. Honor your promise, Train. If I win this fight against you, you will join me."

"I will tell you this." Train narrowed his eyes. "I intend to kill you Creed."

Creed smiled. "That's fine, I'd rather not to have to fight you but once you understand you can't beat me, even when you intend to kill me." Creed took off his jacket. "You'll realize it that between that witch and myself… Which one of us is right that time."

Creed gave time for Train to talk to Rinslet. "He said the poison from the puppet bees will vaporize and leave your body in a few minutes." Train told her. "And Creed said that he'll fight me, so he won't go after you anymore. As soon as you're all right here, go down the elevator and get away from the tower. If you contact Sven, he'll come and get you."

"But…" Rinslet tried to talk to him but Train shook his head.

"Sorry that I got you caught up in this Rinslet." Train smiled.

'_… That idiot, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I ran away._' Rinslet thought in anger.

Train tensed when he saw Creed reach for his sword. '_Kotetsu… So his beloved sword is still in good shape._' But nothing surprised Train more than when Creed pulled the hilt to show no blade. '_The sword has no blade?!_'

"… What are you planning Creed?" Train asked in confusion. "You're just not going to fight me with the hilt are you?"

"This may be the same sword but it's a bit different then it was two years ago." Creed smiled savagely as he swung the sword to the ground kicking up dust causing Train to see a sword through it.

"Wha?" Train backed up a bit because there was no blade yet the environment was reacting like there was.

"Imagine Blade." Creed said as he smirked at Train's confusion. "By visualizing and materializing my own 'KI', I succeeded in developing the power to create an invisible sword."

"You… Not 'Tao'." Train couldn't believe the power his former partner had now.

"Yes." Creed said with a lot of enthusiasm. "This is the power of 'Tao', the ancient Chi Kung battle technique. I am not the same person I was all those years ago."

'_… I see, so that's why a Taoist from another continent is with him._' Train thought as he looked between Creed and Shiki, but Shiki was staying out of the fight.

"Shall we begin?" Creed rushed to Train with the Imagine Blade dragging across the ground. "With this sword of the reborn me, the ghost of that vile witch that still remains in your heart… **WILL BE CUT AWAY!**"

As Creed rushed him Train pulled Hade's up and shot at Creed but it was deflected by the invisible sword causing Train's eyes to widen as Creed swung the hilt so Train moved back thinking that Creed missed before a cut appeared on Train's chest with some blood shooting out.

"Ugh." '_This sensation… It's real._' Train thought knowing that the blade was only part of Creed's imagination but it was powerful enough to hurt him.

As Train put a hand over the wound Creed chuckled. "It's hard to dodge a blade you cannot see isn't it Train?" He asked mockingly. "You should give up already because you cannot defeat me in your current state."

"Shut up." Train spat at him.

But Creed laughed. "In your current corrupted, and weakened state, there's no way you can kill me!"

Train quickly dropped a bomb as it went off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto was finding out how bad of an idea that it was to fight these three because Maro can control gravity using it to kill some of his Shadow Clones, Charden can control blood so cutting the guy with a Kunai just makes him stronger and Kyoko can control fire so Naruto was trying his best to not get himself killed as he kept making more and more Shadow Clones.

"Are clones all you can do boy?" Charden asked as blood shot out of his wound to kill some of the clones.

'_Sadly yes._' Naruto was wishing that he had more time to study the Scroll of Sealing to learn more techniques. "Is controlling blood all you can do?" Naruto countered.

Surprisingly Charden chuckled. "Touché."

'_Damn it._' Naruto made another clone as all of his were being crushed, stabbed and burnt.

"Just give up boy." Maro said as he increased Gravity around him making any Kunai's and Shurikens thrown fall to the ground with a thud. "You are way out of your league."

"But if you come with us I'm sure that Creed will allow you to join our group." Kyoko offered with a smile. "Duplication is a useful Tao skill."

"You're just offering because you want a pet." Charden said to her.

"He'd make a great pet."

"Oi! I'm not anyone's pet!" Naruto yelled in anger before he focused and brought out an army rather than just ten or twenty there were hundreds of him before he felt the strain. '_Crap these clones take a lot out of my Chakra Reserves._'

Knowing that he couldn't win Naruto snuck away as his clones kept the three busy, and he used Chakra Control to scale the building, hoping to make it to the top.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Train panted with a new cut on his cheek while Creed wasn't injured in the slightest. "You can't avoid my swords cut so you used a bomb to gain some distance." Creed chuckled as Train had his back to a pillar. "You always go to the extreme."

'_What do I do?_' Train thought as he panted. '_If I shoot from this distance he can avoid it but if I go in for close combat he's got too many advantages._'

"However." Creed swung his sword and a cut appeared in the pillar above Train. "It doesn't matter how far you get away from me, since this sword is made from 'KI' it has no actual substance, therefore, the length of my Imagine Blade can be changed at will."

'_Crap._' Train thought in frustration.

"By the way, with my KI a tis its current maximum output, this sword can extend up to 80 meters." Creed said still holding a smile on his face. "That means there's nowhere for you to run."

Train kept his glare up.

'_Those eyes, it seems that Train hasn't lost his will to fight._' Creed smirked. '_I'm enjoying this Train._'

Shiki was watching the fight with interest. '_How do you intend to fight Black Cat? Unless you can do something about Creed's Imagine Blade it's useless._'

Rinslet was holding her gun in fear. '_Insect Masters, Invisible Swords… Am I dreaming or something?!_'

"Get ready Creed." Train reloaded Hades before he tossed his gun into the air and switched his gun arm out. "It's about time we ended this."

"Come to think of it didn't you say long ago, 'nowadays I'm ambidextrous but I was originally left-handed.'?" Creed tensed. "So by switching to your dominant arm your accuracy and shooting speed has increased a little, but it won't be enough to kill me."

"You'll see." Train told him angrily.

"How interesting." Creed got in a defensive stance. "Well then, how about you show me?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sven and Eve were out looking for Naruto. "Damn it where did that kid go?" Sven muttered as he looked around. "Going out at this time of night."

"I don't think he even came back." Eve said getting Sven's attention. "I believe he had one of his duplicates in his place."

"Why?" Sven asked curiously.

"He said something about training." Eve told Sven from what she remembered with him having the scroll. "Something about getting stronger."

'_Getting stronger? Why would a kid want to get stronger?_' Sven sighed. "Nothing about this makes any sense."

"Do you think Naruto is with Train?" Eve asked making Sven's eye widened.

'_… Shit._' Sven took off towards Lunafort Tower with Eve right behind him knowing from Naruto's personality that he would follow Train.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Come on Train! Show me!" Creed chuckled as he came right at Train. "What you can do!"

But Creed was surprised when Train put his right hand up. 'What is he doing?'

'_Even if I can't see the blade it'll still be there during the instant of the attack._' Train thought as something sliced right through his hand and he saw the image. '_There!_' With that he shot it right out of Creed's hands while his right hand fell to the ground.

'_He… He sacrificed his right hand to locate the blade?_' Shiki thought in shock.

Train winced in pain as blood came out of the stump on his right arm. "It's over Creed. You underestimated my resolve." Through the pain Train smiled. "This will be a big bang." With that he shot Creed right through the chest with the bullet exploding.

'_Burst Bullet… One of Sven's inventions._' Train thought with a smile. '_Great impact Sven… I knew that I could count on you partner._' Train fell back into a sitting position as Creed stayed down before the floor underneath Train gave out with him falling out the building. '_… Well this sucks._'

"**TRAIN!**" Rinslet jumped out the building to catch him. "This is no height to bungee jump without a cord!"

Luckily Rinslet managed to grab Train but when she went to use her whip she felt something grab her arm and stop her falling and the last thing she was expecting was Naruto who was standing on the side of the building.

"Sorry I'm late." Naruto grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Train asked deciding to ask about the wall sticking later.

"… I was out training when I saw you so I followed you." Naruto admitted.

'_He followed me without me realizing it?_' Train internally chuckled. '_Either this kid is good or I'm losing my touch._'

At that point Naruto noticed Train's lack of a right hand. "**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!**"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Police made it to the Lunafort Tower right after the last of the clones were killed when one of the officers made it in to see Kyoko. "A-A girl?"

The youngest officer approached her. "What are you doing here?"

Instead of answering Kyoko chuckled. "You're cute." With that she jumped him and kissed him surprising his colleagues before he burst into flames as she burnt the man from the inside out.

"Don't finish them off in a nasty way Kyoko." Maro berated her as he took care of the remaining Police Officers. "Can't you just burn them by touching them rather than sending your scorching breath into their body? Since your 'Tao' can raise a body temperature to a thousand degrees?"

"Well, when using soft Chi Kung to stimulate cells to a fever it's easier to make the inside of the body burn rather than the outside." Kyoko said with a smile before she licked her lips. "Besides, I've always been a kiss fanatic."

"Sheesh." Maro sighed. "Are you even taking Creed-San's revolution seriously?"

"A revolution sounds like a festival doesn't it?" Kyoko asked in happiness. "Sounds like fun."

Maro obtained a sweat drop at her answer.

"The boy is gone." Charden came out of the shadows. "He used his duplicates to get away."

"Smart boy." Maro decided. "He knew he couldn't beat us."

"But I think Creed will want to know about him." Charden decided.

"It doesn't really matter." Kyoko shrugged. "He's with the Black Cat so we'll be learning about him anyway."

"Speaking of which I just got a message from Shiki-San." Charden smirked. "Since it's about time to withdraw he figured we should come up to have a bit of fun."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hm. The Cops sure are making a lot of noise tonight." Sven noted as he drove through Traffic.

"Um, Sven?"

"What?" Sven looked at Eve.

"Do you know where Train even is?" Honestly that was the only question bothering her.

Sven smirked. "Of course, since we always work as a team. There's a tracer embedded in our cell phones, so we can locate each other wherever we are." He explained. "I'm thinking of getting a tracer for Naruto though."

"Is it because it's a pain to lose each other?" Eve asked curiously.

"… Yeah." Sven answered after a moment's hesitation. "But you know that I'm not going to rescue him."

"Eh?" Eve looked a little surprised at that.

"I'm going to pick him up." Sven clarified. "'Cause if he were a dope that would get himself killed easily, I wouldn't have bothered teaming up with him in the first place… No matter what he gets himself into."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto was grinning like crazy at rescuing Train while Rinslet smiled a bit that they weren't going to die.

… Then Naruto's Chakra Control cancelled out causing his feet to pop off the side of the building making his eyes go wide.

"**KUSO!**" Naruto cursed as they started to fall.

"**WE'RE GOING TO DIE!**" Rinslet screamed in fear while Train was about to use his gun to fire at the building to gain enough momentum to land in the nearby pond but Naruto focused.

"**KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!**"

Immediately a hundred copies of him appeared below them softening their landing but Naruto blacked out from using way too much Chakra that night while Rinslet blacked out from fear making Train chuckle a bit.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Creed, are you okay?" Shiki asked in concern as he healed the man's wounds while he looked out the window to see the blonde boy help Train and Rinslet.

"Never been better." Creed smirked with some blood on his mouth. '_Ah Train, that last attack showed that you still have it and that boy has an interesting ability but there was no 'Tao' energy being used… I wonder what he is._'

**To Be Continued…**

** Man this took a while to type and it was pretty much Canon between Train and Creed but that will change in future chapters with Naruto interfering. This was why I had him meet Charden, Kyoko and Maro… It's been a while since I saw these three in the Anime or Manga so I think I only got Kyoko's character down right.**

** Okay REVIEW TIME!**

** Hakuryukou79: It'll follow the Manga because in my opinion it's better than the Anime.**

** ImagineBreaker7: I think this chapter went good with the battle so what do you think?**

** Zerodragon: Probably for longer but it will happen eventually.**

** Jebest4781: Thanks and I will have him learn more from the scroll… But first I have to think about what will be in the scroll and what type of Taijutsu he'll learn… Tch this will be troublesome to research.**

** Exalted Demi-Soul: Not only that but she doesn't have a clue on emotions yet as well while Naruto is too dense to think about that kind of stuff. And you guessed what was going to happen with him climbing the walls.**

** William and Jack and Jake: Thanks!**

** Jaku Uzumaki: Thanks and sorry if I didn't make Naruto as badass as Train (Which isn't much since that part of the fight was canon) but I want to slowly turn Naruto into a badass when he learns the different techniques.**

** ULW signing out now.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Job from Chronos

_**Chapter 5: The Job from Chronos**_

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes to find himself on a couch before he blinked as he saw Eve nearby reading. "What the? What happened?"

"Sven-San and I found you, Rinslet and Train-San near the pond next to Lunafort Tower two days ago." Eve said without looking up from her book.

"Oh-wait… **TWO DAYS?!**" Naruto's eyes bugged out.

"Good you're awake." Naruto turned to see Sven glaring at him. "What the hell were you thinking in following Train?!"

Feeling nervous Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "Well I was curious on where he was going."

"**DIDN'T YOU HEAR OF THE EXPRESSION CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAT?!**" Sven shouted in anger. "**YOU WOULDN'T WAKE FOR TWO DAYS! RINSLET WOKE UP YESTERDAY BEFORE LEAVING!**"

"Y-You were worried?" Naruto asked in shock.

"W-What kind of question is that?" Sven asked not expecting that one.

"Yes! Whiskers is awake!" Train came out of nowhere scaring the crap out of Naruto and that was before Naruto saw something he was sure was physically impossible.

"Y-Y-You're hand." Naruto was shaking with white comical eyes as he pointed at Train's right hand. "How?"

"It grew back." Train said without hesitation.

"Really?" Naruto asked in awe before Sven hit the back of Train's head.

"No someone used Tao to put it back on." Sven glared at Train for confusing Naruto before Naruto's stomach roared. "Right you haven't eaten for two days, I'll get you something."

As Sven headed to the kitchen Naruto looked at Train. "Where are we anyways?"

"One of our Sweeper Hideouts." Train smirked as he leaned towards Naruto. "So you can run up buildings?"

"Well… I'm working on Chakra Control where I coat my feet with Chakra so I can scale surfaces which will one day include water." Naruto explained what he remembered reading. "It's a basic technique where I'm from."

"Chakra?" Train looked confused and even Eve looked up from her book. "What exactly is that?"

Naruto was a little embarrassed of the attention. "Chakra is a spiritual energy that allows a person to live. Everything has Chakra from people to rocks and where I come from we learn at a young age to unlock Chakra and train in various techniques."

"I think I get it." Train said mentally comparing it to Tao. "So how good are you?"

"Huh?"

"You know, compared to everyone else in your home?" Train looked curious.

"… I'm the dead last." Naruto admitted in embarrassment while Train's eye twitched that he couldn't detect a dead last following him.

"What techniques can you learn from using Chakra?" Eve asked making everyone forget that last comment.

"Many kinds." Naruto said perking up at once. "Some allows a person to control fire, insects, elements, and in some legends warp reality."

"R-Reality?!" Train asked in shock while Eve showed a small form of surprise.

At that point Sven came back in with a plate of eggs and bacon. "Here." He gave the plate to Naruto.

"Arigato Sven-San!" Naruto bowed his head graciously before he started to eat.

Train meanwhile sat down to drink a bottle of milk before he looked up. "Sven, this time I caused a lot of trouble for you… Sorry." Sven just gave Train a look before tossing a pile of papers into his lap. "What's this?"

"The bills for our debts." Sven told Train. "We haven't been making much lately, so they've piled up. We'll resume Sweeper Business tomorrow, so if you got time to worry about stupid stuff, then take care of your gun instead. And I'm counting on you to not screw up."

"Same here, I'm counting on you partner." Train said with a smile.

While they were talking Naruto finished eating and looked at Eve. "So what you reading?"

"A book." Eve said emotionlessly causing Naruto to do a face vault.

"I know that." Naruto felt a tick on his face. "I meant what kind of book."

"A complicated book."

"… You're not going to tell me are you?" Naruto asked with a sigh before he got up without waiting for an answer. "Maybe I can get some training done-… Where's my scroll?"

"Hm?" Train looked up. "Sven has it."

"… And I can bet that he won't let me have it back for a while?" Naruto asked twitching a bit.

"Nope."

"Oh well I can still do my Chakra Control Exercises." Naruto focused before he ran up the wall right as Sven looked over.

"What the? Get down from there Naruto!" Sven shouted when he saw Naruto running around on the ceiling. '_How the hell is he doing this?!_'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It's been ten days since the Lunafort Incident and both Train and Naruto were waiting for Sven while Eve was reading yet another book which Train decided to comment on. "Reading a complicated book again Princess?" Then Train thought of another question. "Wait, do you even know how to read?"

"Sven taught me a little." Eve told him as Train chuckled. "The rest was autodidactic."

"Auto… Autodidactic?!" Train snapped up to look at Eve in shock. "When did you learn such an advance word?!"

"Apparently in ten days." Naruto joked. "But man I can't see why you choose to read so much."

Eve looked up to give Naruto a light glare. "I don't see why you don't read at all."

Naruto scoffed. "Reading is an activity that poisons and corrupts a mind." He said sagely. "It has to be stamped out!"

"… Ooookaaay." Train wasn't sure how to answer that one.

"Eve sure is something isn't she?" Sven said walking up. "She blasted through all the books at the Elsida Base in two days. Plus, she remembers whatever she's read."

"Now that's pretty handy." Train remarked.

"Bah, says you." Naruto crossed his arms.

"Reading isn't a bad thing Naruto." Sven chided the blonde.

"Uh Sven, I complain on reading the Table of Contents." Train remarked.

"Thank you!" Naruto gave Train a smile while Sven did a face palm at their stupidity.

"That's too soon." Sven muttered.

"… So, the target?" Train asked making Sven snap up.

"Oh right, almost forgot." Sven pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "Look, our targets are moving."

Looking over Naruto saw two men exit a building. The one on the right was a bodybuilder wearing a black vest and had a military haircut while the one on the left was a skinny man wearing a hat and a short sleeved jacket.

"Expert Jewel Thieves Ricky and Johnny." Sven explained. "They just pulled a job in Elsida three days ago and escaped here. If we catch them both the reward will be doubled." For some reason Sven had Yen in his eye as he said that.

"Nice." Train said as Eve closed her book to pay attention.

"According to my calculations we should get 1.2 million Yen if we catch them."

"1-1.2 million?!" Naruto gaped in shock as he imagined all the things he could buy in Konoha and the Hokage Hat was one of them.

Sven nodded before he looked serious. "But it's too early to make a move. After all there are two of them." He took his cigarette out of his mouth to blow some smoke out. "We'll tail them until we're sure we can get them both."

"Nice plan Sven-San." Eve said with a small smile.

"Yeah nice-." Naruto stopped as he saw Train with an evil look. "Uh what are you doing Train-San?"

"Isn't catching a running target the best part of being a Sweeper?" Train asked making Sven cough on his cigarette when he realized what Train was going to do and was about to strangle the guy to stop him but he was too late. "**HEEEEEY! WE'RE SWEEPERS! WE'RE GOING TO CATCH YOU!**"

Naruto sighed before looking at Eve. "We probably should've seen this coming… Race you to catch one of them?"

Eve nodded wanting to help Sven as the targets took off running while Train was in pursuit. "That idiot." Sven groaned wanting an easy catch for once before he saw Eve running as well. "**EVE!**"

"**WAIT UP!**" Naruto took off with Chakra enhanced feet before Sven could think to stop him.

"…" Sven just stood there shocked that he was outran by Train, Eve and Naruto before he broke out of his stupor and ran after them plotting Train's slow and painful demise.

Meanwhile the thugs were running at speeds that would make Olympics green with envy as the bodybuilder looked at his friend. "Johnny, can we get away?"

Johnny nodded at Ricky. "Of course! I ain't getting caught here! There's no way that guy could catch the great runners Ricky and Johnny. Plus, he can't use his gun with all of these people around!"

Train heard that as he chased them so he took Hades. "Now this is what being a Sweeper is all about!" He remarked with a shiteating grin.

Ricky looked back only to scream in terror. "**DAHHH! HE'S PULLED OUT HIS GUN!**"

"Don't panic, he's just bluffing." Johnny tried to reassure him but he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Is that so?" Train took aim through a crowd causing people to scream. '_After the Burst Bullet it's time to try out another one of Sven's special bullets._'

After waiting a bit Train fired right through the openings of the crowd and hit Ricky right in the face causing the bullet to explode. "W-What is this? Smoke?" Ricky coughed out before tears shot out of his eyes. "**AHHH! IT BURNS!**"

"That's my Crying Bullet." Train said with a smirk popping a p.

"Y… You Bastard!" Johnny pulled out a revolver. "How dare you do that to Ricky!"

Eve jumped down behind him her hands morphing into a mallet. "You shouldn't wave a gun around like that!" She remarked as she slammed down on Johnny's head possible giving the man brain damage while Train sweat dropped.

"Oh, haven't seen that in a while." Train said. "Transformation Ability."

Ricky could see through the tears as he pulled out his own gun only for Naruto to come in kicking his family jewels causing him to cry out before Naruto slammed his face into the ground. "No pulling guns on my friends." Naruto joked before looking at Eve. "Nice hit."

Eve nodded in thanks and Train tied the two up right as Sven caught up with them and he was **PISSED**.

"Oh, Sven you're late." Train said with a lazy wave. "Look! Eve, Naruto and I caught them."

Sven had a dangerous glint in his eye as Naruto backed up. "Ohhh? Well good for you… But there's something I have to tell you." Sven reared his fist back and punched Train sending him flying. "**LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!**"

"**GUH!**" Train cried out from the hit while Naruto stared in shock because not even Sakura could punch that hard.

Later on Sven left to turn Ricky and Johnny in for the cash while Eve went with him to see how it was done so Train was left to watch Naruto… Or as Sven worded it Naruto was watching Train.

"…Geez! He didn't have to hit me." Train complained before he thought about it. "Though, I guess that I did go a bit far."

"A bit?" Naruto looked at him. "We had to chase after criminals."

Train shrugged. "But that is the best part of being a Sweeper." He remarked with a smile. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that."

Naruto chuckled his tail twitching in amusement. "True."

"Anyways, this town has a lot of street stands." Train remarked as he looked at the stands with Naruto following him trying to keep his tail up so no one would step on it. "I wonder if there's anything I can pick up since the reward process takes so long anyway."

"I don't know." Naruto had his hands behind his head before he saw Train stop as he stared at a flowered dress with a far off look in his eyes. "Train-San?"

"… Saya." Train muttered and Naruto blinked in confusion.

'_Saya? Who's Saya?_'

"There you are!" Sven walked up with Eve. "Geez! I told you to wait by the entrance."

"Sorry Sven." Train said with a smile. "Just wanted to see what was here."

Sven smiled. "Anyway, since we got some money let's do something extravagant for lunch."

If possible Train's smile got bigger. "Yeah!"

What they didn't know was that someone was watching them. "I see him."

"Are you sure?" An automated voice asked.

"Yes it's No. 13,Train Heartnet … I've confirmed it."

"You can stop calling him that." The automated voice said sharply. "He's no longer a number like you… But I'm relieved, I've heard that Train recently had contact with Creed so I was worried."

The man chuckled as his hand showed a Roman Numeral 2 tattoo on his hand. "Parental love eh?" He asked jokingly. "Don't worry, as far as I can see he's happy and carefree with his friends. There shouldn't be a problem… We can't afford to lose him, for Chronos's sake and for the sake of the world."

Three days later they used the rest of the money to buy tickets to a city called Rubeck City and Train was snoring while the train was moving. "Geez! He sure sleeps a lot." Sven said with a chuckle. "I just can't relax enough to sleep on this kind of vehicle."

Naruto was looking out the window with Eve amazed at how fast they were going. "Ah!" Eve called out getting Sven's attention.

"What is it Eve?"

"I can see the city!" Eve explained making Naruto look over.

"Where? Where?" He asked excitedly.

"Over there." Eve pointed towards the oncoming city.

"Whoa!" Naruto was in awe as he saw the city. "That is amazing!"

"Yeah that's our next destination." Sven smiled at how the two kids were being. "Rubeck City. That's where he is."

"Our next bounty?" Eve asked looking at Sven.

"That's right." Sven looked a little suspicious though and he wasn't the only one.

"Are we really going to listen to these guys?" Naruto asked hearing stories from Train how Chronos was.

_**~Flashback: Three Days ago~**_

"Man I'm stuffed!" Train said as he held his stomach in content with Naruto agreeing with him. Train managed to get Naruto to try some other things besides Ramen and although he thought they were good he was still a Ramen Fanatic.

"You and Naruto ate too much…" Sven told them sternly. "We used up a third of our reward money… At this rate we won't be able to pay off our debt for a while."

"How much do we owe?" Train asked curiously.

"About 15 million."

"**WHAT?!"** Naruto screamed in shock while Train looked like someone stole his stash of milk.

"**1-15 MIL?!**"

"You just now found this out?" Sven deadpanned with a twitch. "It's mainly your fault for causing too much damage and going wild. Plus medical bills for people who were unlucky to get in our way."

"…" Train tried to avoid eye contact with Sven. "Well… It's just 15 million… All we need to do is find a big bounty."

Sven laughed. "If finding guys worth more than 10 million were easy, we wouldn't need to try."

"Don't be so negative Sven-Chan." Train complained before he froze as he looked forward to see a built man in dark clothing and silver hair before the man disappeared and reappeared behind them causing Sven, Naruto and Eve to tense while Train looked relaxed.

"You look well… Black Cat." The man said making everyone tense further.

"It's you…" Train smiled. "That was a sudden appearance. Chronos's Elite Squad, the Chronos Number's No. II… Berzé!"

Sven's mind was in overdrive. '_The Chronos's Elite! Known as the ultimate Eraser Team… Could they be here to erase Train?_'

Berzé reached inside of his cloak making Sven go for his gun and Naruto for his Shurikens before Berzé chuckled. "Relax, I was just asked to deliver this video message to you." Berzé said as he pulled out a tape and threw it to Train. "It's from your old superior Karl."

"What's the meaning of this?" Train asked sharply. "A guy like you wouldn't come to a remote city just for that."

"Of course." Berzé said. "I was coming to this city anyway for a job so Karl asked me to deliver that since you happened to be here… And I owed him from before."

"And what is this mission?" Sven asked suspiciously. "Does it have anything to do with us?"

Berzé smirked. "Former investigator Sven Vollifield of the International Investigational Department. Old habits making you worry about secrecy? Don't worry, I can't tell you about the details but it's not a mission where I have to hurt you guys."

Sven's eye narrowed as he heard that. '_Tsk… They're good, enough to where they research my identity… Then they might know about Eve and Naruto._'

As if to prove his point Berzé looked at Eve. "A former super weapon that is becoming human." He said making Eve tense before he looked at Naruto. "But as for you, I'm shocked to say that Chronos doesn't have any info on you."

That made Train's eyes widened because for a Chronos No. to say that it was surprising.

"Maybe I'm just that good." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Naruto." Sven gave Naruto a stern glare telling him not to pick a fight.

"No one is that good." Berzé said coldly. "You came out of nowhere a few days ago… You officially don't exist."

Train got in front of Naruto.

"Relax Black Cat we're not going to try to induct him into Chronos." Berzé chuckled at how Train was acting. "Sure with his background he would make a decent Eraser, but he's also a wildcard that needs to be studied."

That didn't help Train relax because Berzé basically told him that Chronos was watching them.

Deciding that he said enough Berzé patted Eve's head. "Well… I don't have time so I'll go now." He said as he walked away. "Watch the video. If you don't then it wasn't worth delivering and you're free to choose or reject Karl's request."

With that Berzé disappeared while Naruto snorted. "That guy didn't sound so tough."

Train gave Naruto a look that wasn't like him. "Don't ever underestimate Chronos Naruto." The fact that Train called him Naruto rather than Whiskers showed how serious Train was making Naruto a little uneasy.

Later at a nearby Hotel Sven decided to ask. "Who is this Karl, Train?"

"He's one of Chronos's leaders." Train responded before smiling. "Although he's such a happy guy that you wouldn't suspect it… In the past, when I was just a hoodlum he took care of me."

Upon inserting the tape a middle-aged, kind looking man appeared on the screen "_Train it's been a while._" He said with a smile. "_I wanted to see you but I had some other business… I hope that you can forgive me for contacting you like this._"

Train sighed in contempt. "He's lost a bit of weight."

"_Now, what this tape is about is an absolute secret from the elders, I got Berzé to understand also._" Karl chuckled. "_Since nowadays the elders consider you a traitor and want to erase you, now let's get to the point._"

"He sounds like a pretty okay guy." Naruto remarked liking the man's attitude.

"He is Whiskers." Train remarked fondly.

"_The truth is, I want to ask a favor… But not as an Eraser, as a Sweeper._"

"As a Sweeper?" Sven asked in shock as everyone was paying more attention than usual.

"_You should know about the serial murder cases that have happened a month ago in a certain city._" Karl continued. "_The murderer doesn't really use weapons, but he ripped the victim's bodies apart with his bare hands… Horrible crimes._"

Naruto looked a little pale. "Rip apart? Bare hands?" He asked in horror because not even a Shinobi would do that… At least he hopes not.

"_Already close to 30 innocent civilians have become his victims._" Karl sighed. "_He doesn't even care if it's women or children and I think he's in a town called Rubeck where I am Mayor at the moment_"

"He's a mayor?" Naruto asked in shock before Eve gave him a look.

"Are you going to keep interrupting?" She asked sharply.

Naruto sweat dropped a bit. "Sorry?"

"_I sent Police twice to catch this criminal, and to halt the victimization of my citizens, but his movements and powers are superior to a regular person, and they were annihilated… I believe that he may only be captured by a person in the same class as 'Chronos Numbers'._"

"Sounds tough." Train thought with a small smirk.

"_But the No.'s are an OP's team controlled by the elders and I cannot make them move to my authority._" Karl said shaking his head. "_That is why I want you to sweep this criminal, to prevent any future victims. In the event that you are finding a solution for this, I am planning to pay you 15 million Yen as the mayor._"

That was the bit that caught everyone's attention. "**15 MILLION?!**" Train, Sven and Naruto shouted in shock.

'_This could be a way to pay off our debts._' Sven thought before shaking his head. '_What am I thinking? This is Chronos we're talking about here._'

'_This is way too big of a coincidence._' Naruto thought. '_15 Million right when we need it?_'

"_If you want the job, come to my city._" Karl said with a smile. "_The truth is that you're the only one I can count on… I'll wait for a good answer._"

"What are you going to do Train?" Sven asked as the video ended. "I think that 15 Million is pretty attractive but…"

"It's obvious!" Train had a gleeful smile. "It's 15 Mil, 15 Mil! We can erase our debt!"

"Is that all right?" Sven asked Train. "It's a job connected to Chronos!"

"Who the hell cares?" Train jumped up. "Let's go to Rubeck City!"

_** ~End Flashback~**_

"Ha! I slept well." Train stretched. "Want to search for an inn?"

"Before that I'm going to get some smokes." Sven said. "I'm out."

"All right." Train said with a smile. "I'll stay here with Whiskers and Princess."

Eve was back to reading while Naruto just sat down his tail twitching while Train snored as he waited for Sven.

Sven was lost as he looked through a crowd. "Vending Machine… Where is it-?" He muttered only to accidently walk into someone and it was a black haired school girl. "Sorry I wasn't looking. You okay?"

The girl got up with a smile that could fit Train pretty well. "Ah… I'm okay! You don't have to worry."

Sven sighed in relief. "Is that so?"

"Kyoko-San, we have to go." A man dressed in black walked up. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." Sven said as he stood up.

"Okay." Kyoko winked at Sven. "Later Dandy Man!"

'_… Dandy Man?_' Sven thought in confusion as Kyoko ran after her friend. "What kind of couple is that?" He muttered his eye twitching.

Charden was looking at a picture as Kyoko caught up. "If my research is correct, he's supposed to be in this city. Let's go find him quickly." He said with a small smirk. "The new comrade candidate."

All right!" Kyoko cheered.

**To Be Continued…**

** Okay this chapter took a while but I hope that you enjoyed it!**

** So now it's REVIEW TIME!**

** Jebest4781: The Chakra Paper is a good idea but he wouldn't know how to use it and I don't think Minato would put the Rasengan inside of a scroll considering that only Jiraya knew it while Kakashi copied it. But I have a plan for something that Naruto learns.**

** Hakuryukou79: Thanks and I hope that you liked this chapter.**

** Kelleyg137: I'll look into those ideas, thank you!**

** WQS: I don't really know much about that mode but I'll look into it and the pairing might be that.**

** Exalted Demi-Soul: So true.**

** Zerodragon: Now that would be telling :P**

** Guest: Good idea with the EvexNaruto and as for Chronos I think I explained a little about that in this chapter and his ultimate role won't be for a while.**

** Ddragon21: Pft… Old dude? *Snickers* Yeah I'm planning on that.**

** ImagineBreaker7: You'll see soon.**

** William and Jack and Jake: Thanks!**


End file.
